Encounters
by kitikattt7
Summary: Nami is making her way back to Sabaody, by any means necessary, but she runs into a bit of an issue... Rated M for a little somethin' in the first chapter but MAINLY the second one (coming very soon *wink* so stay posted! #icanalreadytastethelemons ShanksXNami
1. Chapter 1

It has been over a half a year since the Straw-hat Pirates were separated. Time was closing in, and excitement grew between each crew member to meet back at Sabaody. Nami said her goodbyes to old men in Weatheria about a month ago. They were able to lend her a sailboat to get her back to her crew. It wasn't the best, but since Nami's weather knowledge and skills have improved, she was able to venture to the nearest island. There was a small town on the island, her motive was to either find better transportation or steal some loot to bring with her to the next destination. Half the day the cat burglar spent getting some money together. Bartering, negotiating and even an occasional pickpocket from men trying to hit on her.

By the end of the day she collected quite an amount. "Well, now that the sun has set I should probably find a place to stay until tomorrow morning." Nami thought to herself.

She made her way back towards her boat. Looking off into the distance, Nami noticed an enormous ship anchored onshore. "That looks like a pirate ship!" She exclaimed. She soon saw the Jolly Roger flag waving, "With the ship that big, they are bound to have a shitload of treasure!" She said excitingly.

Nami grabbed her backpack and made her way towards the ship. She kept her distance to observe and make a plan of entry and exit with the treasure, if there was any. She could see two people guarding their ship on deck. "Damn..." Nami mumbled irritated. As she kept slowly walking, in distance of the pirate ship, she heard a ruckus coming from a nearby bar. The navigator assumed the pirates were in there drinking and having a good time. "Well someone's about to have an even better night..." She said with a devious smirk.  
Nami casually strolled into the bar, unnoticed yet. She sat at a table off to the side, scoping out the scene. "Now which one of you is the captain..." She thought.

She then hears a crew-mate shout "Oi Captain! We're outta drinks over here!" A tall red-haired man replies back, "Well then order more! The night has just begun!"

"Bingo..." Nami muttered as she found her prey. She got up and walked over to the table the red-haired captain was sitting.  
"Wow! You guys sure know how to have a great time!" Nami exclaimed toward the captain. The red-haired man looked over to her, caught a little off guard by how pretty she was, replied "Yeah! We just got in from a long journey out at sea!"

"Oh! So that must be your ship that is anchored out there! It's so huge, it's remarkable!" Nami said trying to schmooze up to the captain.

"Thanks! Hey do you want to join us...? We have plenty of room here at the table. I'd hate to see a pretty woman drink alone..." He said convincingly.

Nami smiled, "Why of course!" answering back. She could tell "charm" was already working in her favor.

A couple of hours pass by, Nami only had a few drinks, as she had to be sober enough to rob these pirates. The red-haired captain on the other hand seemed very inebriated. The two grew more flirtatious with each sip of alcohol. Touching and getting closer to each other. "Now's my chance, if I can get him to take me on board, he will either pass out, or I could take him out, and the treasure will be mine..." Nami diabolically thought.

"So... do you have anywhere you are staying her on the island?" The captain bashfully asked.

"Well actually… I don't, you see... My home was burned down weeks ago and I have been sleeping on the streets..." Nami said with a heavy heart.

"That's awful! Well... would you care to spend the night on our ship? I mean, I know that we are pirates, and may come off as intimidating...but I assure you my crew would not harm you!" The captain said affirming.

"I would love that captain~..." Nami cooed touching his hand.  
The red-haired captain flushed. He held her hand, stood up and suggested heading back to the ship now.

They snuck away from the crew as he led her back to his ship, one arm holding on to her, not only comforting the beautiful woman, but he seemed pretty intoxicated walking. The two finally got to his room. On the way there, Nami was able to scope out some the rooms for possible treasures.

Red haired captain sat at his bedside and removed the cloak that sat on his shoulders. Nami then noticed he was missing his left arm.  
"Oh my gosh! What happen to your arm?" Nami asked with concern yet curiosity. "Oh this? Dahaha! This was from a while ago, maybe 12 years now." He described. She also noticed three claw marks across his left eye, but chose not to ask about them.

Nami took the opportunity to move things forward as planned. She stood in front of him, placed her hands on his neck gently and seductively saying, "I like men with battle scars." He looked up at Nami in awe by her confidence and beauty. She leaned her head in and placed her lips among the captain's. 

Excited by her bold move, the captain took his hand sliding up her thigh. The kiss grew more passionate by the second, his tongue began to slide between her lips, as she invited him into her mouth. The weight of her leaning on him, pushed him back further on the bed. He grew harder through his pants, as Nami could feel against her leg, straddling him. His hand was placed on the small of her back rubbing gently, as he worked his way to her panty line. Nami giggled a little and bite her lip looking up at the captain.

"You might want to lock the door just in case you're crew-mates barge in." the navigator suggested. "That sounds like a good idea, Miss." said the captain.

Nami rolled over and sat at the bedside, as the captain walked over to the door. Unbeknownst to him, the scheming woman reached into her bag and pulled out her Clima-tact. The captain locked the door, but felt the atmosphere in the room change. He turned somewhat looking over his shoulder, noticing Nami standing three feet behind him with her weapon raised.

"My apologies for leading you on sir, but you have something that I need." Nami said sternly.

The red-haired captain smirked. "_Risk your life_?" he asked.

Confused by his comment, Nami asks "What?"

"Now that you've drawn your weapon, are you willing to risk your life?" The captain replied still smiling.

"Obviously! I need to get back to my crew, and I will do **anything** to get there!"

There was a knock against the door, it was one of the crewmates standing guard of the ship, "Oi! Captain! We've been on this ship almost all night, could we leave and go drinking with the other men?!"

At first there was silence. Nami was slightly worried that the captain was going to expose her. She glared at him standing on guard.

"Yeah! You guys get going, have a good time with everyone!" The captain replied.

Relieved, but puzzled of why the captain didn't rat her out, she felt more confident with her original plan.

"Yeah! We will! Thanks, Captain Shanks!" The crew mate joyfully shouted. 

Those last two words echoed consistently through Nami's head, she was frozen with fear. "Did… Did he just say…_Shanks_...?!" She thought. "The man who saved Luffy?! The one who gave him the straw-hat?!"

Jaw dropped and still immobile, she realized how big of an affair she got herself into.

Shanks said with a stern voice, "This isn't a child's game...". Looking up into her eyes, and uses Haoshoku Haki.

Nami immediately felt lightheaded and began to faint. She hit the ground, her eyes shutting, with a blurred vision of the captain walking towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami awoke, hands behind her back and ankles tied together. Shanks sat in a chair at the bedside, waiting for her to regain consciousness. "Such a shame, I thought you were a different kind of woman." Shanks said while drinking a bottle of sake.

"Wait!" Nami exclaimed. "Your Captain Red-Haired Shanks!?"

In between gulps he replied, "Yes I am, Miss."

"So you know Luffy?! He's my Captain! I'm his navigator on the Straw-Hat crew!"

Shanks choked on the sake, trying to collect himself. "Oh my god, you're a friend of Luffy?! Dahahahaha!" he yelled as he continued coughing.

"Yes! I'm so sorry! If I would have known…I wouldn't have tried robbing you! Please believe me!" Nami pleaded.

Shanks stood up, and sat beside Nami on the bed. Her eyes widened hoping he would do no harm and all would be forgiven. "I don't know if I can believe you, Miss." He said with a little sarcasm. "WHAT?! But I am! I have to get back to Sabaody to meet up with him and everyone else!" "Dahaha! Anyone can say they are Luffy's friend or part of the Straw-hat pirates." Shanks said still joking.

"This isn't funny!" Nami shouted angrily. "What do I have to do, to prove to you that I'm part of his crew?!" Shanks was getting his kicks out of Nami being flustered. He helped sit her up beside him. "I don't know…I mean now that I look at ch'ya, you kind of look like the wanted poster from his crew…but my mind is still fuzzy…Dahaha!" Shanks said.

Nami was get more frustrated by the second, "Maybe if you didn't drink half the bar you would recognize me!" she yelled. Shanks kept laughing. "Maybe if you pose just like her wanted poster, then I could recollect." He suggested with a smile. Nami's mind raced, trying to remember which picture they had of her, and then it hit. "WHAT?! NO! Can't you just remember the face from the poster?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh believe me, I remember that poster to a tee." Shanks said suggestively. "And right now, you don't look like the Nami-san in _that_ picture."

Nami knew where he was going with this. He still without a doubt was very attracted to her, even if she was about to rob and attack him. Shanks inched closer to her, leaned in with a devious smirk and said, "Before you tried to attack me, I saw a glimpse of _that_ Nami-san in the picture…if you can make me see it again, then I will un-tie you, Miss."

Nami was stunned by his remark. She was indeed attracted to him, and wouldn't have gone as far as she did if he were ugly. "You said you would do _anything_ to get back to your crew, right? If you don't, I'm going to have to steal all _your _gold and will leave you tied up on this island." Shanks said. "So what'll it be, Miss?"

Nami took a heavy sigh knowing what she was going to have to do. "Ok well…can't you at least remove the rope from my hands?" she asked gruffly.

"Yes, but not the ankles, can't make this too easy, Miss." Shanks replied. He cut the rope from her hands and sat back enjoying the view. Nami rubbed her hands, avoiding eye contact. "Show me." Shanks demanded still smiling. "Alright fine!" Nami sighed. She took her hands and put up her hair a little, she seductively smiled and stared at Captain Shanks through her tattooed arm. Shanks felt his heart begin to race, "Ahh…so there's "Cat-Burglar" Nami" he said.

"Ok! Now that you recognize me can you-" Nami began to say before she was cut off. Shanks jumped on top of her, wrapping his muscular arm around her, holding her tight. Nami was startled by the captain's actions. He lowered his head and kissed her lips. Nami felt heat flush through her whole body. His tongue parted her lips and intertwined with hers. A soft moan slipped from her mouth, Shanks became more aroused. He gently bit her lip, kissed across her jaw line, down her neck, and down to her cleavage. Nami fought the urge of feeling pleasured by this, but couldn't help it. She looked down at him kissing her breasts, and felt shivers down her spine. Nami had to face the reality that she was enjoying Shank's company. She let another moan slip out. Shanks started to lightly thrust his hips into hers, while untying her bikini top. Nami tried moving with his body, but struggled with her ankles still tied together. He teased her occasionally by seizing his movements.

"Shanks…my ankles…" Nami whimpered.

He got off of her for a second to grab the knife. He gazed upon her curvy figure, the look on her face yearning for more. He cut the rope off her ankles and threw the knife to the floor.

"Not going to run, Miss?" Shanks questioned.

"…Not if you want me to…" Nami shyly replied.

She sat up forgetting her bikini was untied, it slowly slipped off. Shanks' heart was racing even more at the site of her bare breasts. Nami felt the air hit her breast, realizing she was showing. She blushed heavily, cupping her hands over them trying to cover up. Shanks unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He scoot over to Nami, face to face. "There's nothing to be shy about, Miss. Now you're not the only one topless here! Dahaha!" Shanks said trying to make Nami feel more comfortable. Nami couldn't help but smile.

He placed his hand on her waist and worked his way up, making Nami gasp a little. He moved her hand aside and squeezed her breast softly. She started moaning again. The more he played with her, the harder he became. It was noticeable at this point how physically aroused the captain was. Nami's hand reached over unzipping his pants. "Does _this_ excite you Captain~?" she whispered to Shanks. "More than you know, Miss Nami-san…" he groaned out.

She moved her other hand to pull his pants down and with that, exposed his huge erect member. It was hot to touch, she could tell how much he wanted attention down there. She took her delicate fingers and began stroking him, a feather light touch, to tease him. When she would get to his tip, she would make small circles around the rim up to his opening, she could see he already starting to secrete his sex.

Shanks hadn't felt like this in years, he was trying to catch his breath with the erotic sensations. He then took his finger and began lightly circling her nipple. Nami bit her lower lip, she could feel how soaked she was getting from this. They continued teasing and caressing each other with the lightest of touch. Shanks then took his fingers and pinched her nipple more firmly, making cry out in pleasure. He would pull her closer towards him still holding her sensitive peak. His mouth hung open in excitement and delight. As Nami got closer she gripped Shanks' member more firmly around his shaft, so with every rocking motion from him pulling, she began pumping. Shanks went tongue first into Nami's mouth. They sat there fighting for dominance while the foreplay became rougher. She pushed Shanks to his back, straddling and still kissing him. He tried moving her pants down, and with that, Nami helped him succeed.

She was dripping with lust. Shanks moved his hand to feel how wet she was and let a moan slide out. He started fingering her to feel how tight she was inside. Nami's walls contracted in arousal. He then took his throbbing piece and moved it to find her opening. He thrust upward sending electricity through Nami's whole body, she cried out with a high pitch in her voice. He went slow at first but soon picked up speed. He could feel her hot, wet walls gripping his cock. His tip hitting her tender spot.

The sound of their bodies slapping grew louder and faster. Nami felt in bliss, crying out for more. She managed to push herself more upright with his member still inside. She started grinding her hips, his unit moving by her motions now. She put her arms behind her head, pulling up her hair. Shanks had a full view of her body being pleasured. She look down and him with heavy eyes and a devious smile, as she kept grinding on top. Shanks was so turned on, she mimicked her wanted poster again knowing he would love it. "Oh Nami-san…" he moaned out. He lied there motionless, enjoying Nami's hot sex.

She felt her body grow closer to its peak. "I'm coming~~" she sang out lustfully. Just hearing that voice, made Shanks burst. His hot liquid came inside of her, hitting her g-spot, and with that pushing Nami over her edge. She collapsed on top of his strong chest panting. They could feel each other's hearts still pounding. After some time, Nami got off of the captain. Shanks sat up and grabbed a shirt for her.

"Here, you will feel more comfortable sleeping in this, Miss Nami." Shanks said politely.

"Oh…thank you Shanks…but it's getting late, I don't want to be a burden by staying on your ship…" Nami said with concern.

"Dahahaha! A burden? Never. Besides your Captain is waiting for you, right? I have no problem taking you there." Shanks spoke happily.

Nami was so happy by his generous offer, she could cry. "Thank you so much!" she blurted out.

Shanks smiled and replied "No problem, Nami-san." He got dressed and sat in bed with her. Both tired from the night, they started to doze off.

"Besides, Miss Nami, we are also heading to New World, Sabaody would be on the way there." Shanks said as he nuzzled his head on hers. "It would just be assuring to know you made it safely…so that I could possibly see you again, sometime in the New World."

Nami, shocked by his words of kindness, couldn't help but feel comforted and safe. "You will Shanks, most definitely…" she whispered. They fell asleep, and within hours, set sail for Sabaody.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami awoke to the sound of gruff voices yelling and conversing outside. It was just Shanks' crew mates. She looked over and noticed the captain was missing, but he had left a note:

"_Good morning Nami-san,_

_I'm sure you're hungry and would like some breakfast! Just walk out to the deck and I'll be somewhere around there, I'll take you to our kitchen._

_P.S. My crewmates know that you're on the ship, so no need to worry!"_

She got up and dressed. Opening the door, she saw Shanks immediately sitting on a ledge outside.

"Oi, Nami-san! I thought you would be sleeping forever! Dahaha! Are you hungry?" said the captain.

Nami smiled, "Breakfast sounds great, Shanks-kun."

He walked her to the kitchen. Nami feel eyes staring at her, some of the crewmates were very excited to have such an attractive woman aboard. Shanks put his arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry Miss, they may be a little perverted, but they will not try anything. Dahaha!" he assured her.

"Thank you… So how long will it take to get to Sabaody?" Nami inquired.

"About a month." Shanks answered.

"Wow, that's long, but then again with the boat I was using before…That would've taken 10 times as long…" she said.

"And that's why you're here now." Shanks said smiling. Nami blushed and looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to your crew, Miss." said Shanks.

They ate breakfast together and later, Shanks was showing Nami his ship. Since she was going to be staying with them for a month, she might as well know the layout and what rooms are where. Evening was growing closer. While dinner was being prepared, Shanks and Nami sat at the bow of his ship talking.

"Luffy sure is a lucky man, Dahaha!" said Shanks.

"Oh? Why is that?" Nami asked, knowing where this may be going.

He looked at her, blushing slightly, "Well…he obviously has not only a brilliant navigator, but a beautiful one at that…" he replied.

Nami, slightly blushing, looked away and smiled, "I guess so…"

"Well I know so. Dahaha! I'm sure there is at least one crewmate on your ship that is infatuated with you…" Shanks said shyly, trying to inquire more.

"Hahaha…well there is one, but he is a ladies' man and loves all women, even my friend Robin. While the attention is nice, I don't think it could ever work out relationship wise, I see him more of my crewmate anyway…" she explained.

Shanks was so relieved to hear those words. "Well that's good, leaves an open door for me then…" he said softly, looking down.

Nami, surprised by his comment, says "Oh? What door is that?"

Shanks stood up, slightly red in the face, looked down at her and said,"For a relationship, of course."

He started walking towards the dining hall, Nami sat there in awe, not knowing what exactly to feel.

"Dinner is just about done, Miss. I'll save a seat for ya!" Shanks shouted.

Nami sat at the bow for a little longer with her own thoughts.

"_A relationship? With Captain Shanks!? I mean he's handsome and everything… but I need to get back to my crew! That kind of relationship wouldn't even work being that far apart! And how would Luffy feel…if he found out I was dating his role model…" _

She eventually gathered herself and walked back to the dining hall. She walked in, crewmates were already drunk and feasting, shouting and singing their favorite pirate songs. She sees Shanks sitting at the head of the table with a seat right next to him. He had a huge smile across his face, conversing with some members beside him. He saw Nami walk in and waved over to her, to come sit. They ate together, laughing, drinking, and having a great time.

Nami felt very welcomed as time continued on their way to Sabaody. Each night she spent with Captain Shanks. He was constantly looking out for her, promising her she was going to get back to her friends safely.

_***3 weeks pass***_

It was sunset and the whole crew was pretty rambunctious tonight.

"Oi! Shanks-kun! Let's play a drinking game, bet I can hold my own better then you can! Hahaha!" exclaimed Nami.

"Oh really now, Miss?! Is that a Davy Back Fight I hear? Dahaha!" Shanks replied.

Nami recalls of when her crew was faced with a Davy Back Fight with the Foxy pirates and quivers at the thought of never wanting to go through with that again.

"Dahaha! I'm only kidding, Miss. We can have a _pretend_ Davy Back Fight! We'll just spilt my crew in half, so I'll be Captain and you'll be a Captain! How's that sound?!" Shanks suggested eagerly. His crew was extremely excited at the playful idea, rooting Nami to join in.

"Come on, Miss Nami-san!" Said one crew member. "It'll be fun! It's just a game!" another crew mate assured her.

Nami looked at Shanks smiling, and could refuse his offer. She stomped her foot down and shouted "Alright then guys! LINE UP!" The crewmates cheered in excitement and lined up in order. Shanks and Nami picked and chose their partners. They agreed on 3 matches, first match would be "Drink till you Drop", second is "Arm-wrestling" and third "3 Legged Race".

"Here, Miss…to make things more exciting, I think we should fire off." Shanks said handing her a gun, smiling. Nami smiled, took the gun, and raised it to the air. They both fired their guns and the challenge began.

The drinking match went on for over an hour, soon people from both sides began to fall, inebriated. Nami and Shanks were the only two left standing, blurred vision and slurred words.

"Give it up Shanks…I got you beat…" Nami slurred.

"Nu-uh! I got you beat… Miss Cat Burglar…" Shanks slurred back.

They had a final beer in their hands and chugged it down. Nami started giving subtle looks to Shanks across the way, and then made a seductive tongue motion. Shanks couldn't handle the seducing look or the alcohol and fell back with a slightly bloody nose.

"YEEAAHH! I told you I'd win! Hahaha!" Nami exclaimed. Her team cheered in victory, and she chose a member from his team.

Shanks staggered to his feet with a smile, and wiped the blood quickly. "Aright Miss Nami-san you win this time…but the next one is in the bag for me!" he exclaimed. And it certainly was, even though most of his team mates were eliminated, Shanks was still standing and defeated everyone except Nami. Nami, still intoxicated, sat at the table for their arm-wrestling match and put her arm up. Shanks held her hand firmly but not too hard. Nami gave it her all trying to put down Shanks' arm but didn't even budge it. Shanks sat there smiling looking at Nami fight tooth and nail to even budge his huge arm. He giggled a little, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Nami shouted in frustration. "Yes." Shanks said with a smirk. He slowly started to move his hand to pin hers down. "NO. NO. STOP THAT. NO!" Nami screamed as she trying fighting against his arm. Shanks stopped an inch off the table, before Nami's arm was pinned. She continued struggling. They made eye contact, and with that Shanks gave her a wink and gently pinned her hand to the table. His team roared with excitement for the victory. "ARGH! Fine! Choose your person!" she pouted. Shanks smiled and said "I chose you, Miss Nami-san."

"W-What?" Nami replied in shock. "You heard me, you have to be on my team now! Dahaha!" said Shanks. The team members from Nami's side said "Don't worry Miss! We'll get you back by winning the last match!"

The Three Legged Race was about to commence. Teams had to pair up with a partner and had to run around the whole ship. First one to cross the finish line wins. Shanks paired with Nami and made sure their legs were secured together. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "This remind you of anything…" Nami's face reddened and the thought of the first night they were together. Shanks snickered under his breath and Nami wacked his arm "YOU STAY QUIET." The race began and everyone took off. Nami of course had a plan and stopped dead in her tracks, Shanks stopped also. "Hey!" Shanks exclaimed. Nami stood there deviously and began looking up to the sky, "My! What a beautiful night were are having! We should just star gaze right here!" she said trying to act cute. "Miss…I know what you are doing…and you don't start moving, I'm gonna…" he said before he was cut off.

"LOOK! Is that Orion's belt?!" Nami shouted over him. Shanks looked dumbfounded at the fact Nami was getting her way. "Alright that's it…" Shanks muttered under his breath. He picked Nami up with his arm and carried her on his hip, her leg still somewhat tied to his. He began running super fast. "HEY! THIS ISN'T A THREE LEGGED RACE ANYMORE!" Nami shouted. "Oh no Miss, but it is, you're still technically tied to me. So technically we are still "3-legged" DAHAHA!" Shanks replied deviously. He kept running and passed everyone, being the first across the finish line, making his team the winners. His team jumped up and down in victory, yelling and screaming. They were so excited they didn't even notice the captain kept running pass them.

"Hey! The race is over! Why the hell are you still running?!" Nami exclaimed. Shanks smirked and kept running. He ran to his room and kicked open his door. He flung himself and Nami onto his bed still tied together. He kissed her long and passionately. When they broke the kiss, he whispered to her, "I win..." Nami looked up at him, "Alright, Alright…you win the game." Shanks looked into her eyes lustfully, "No, Miss…I mean, I win you…" Nami's eyes widened in shock. "B-b-but I thought you said this was just a _pretend _Davy Back Fight?!" Shanks smiled and nuzzled into her face, "What pirate says "_Pretend"_ Davy Back Fight…You are a part of my crew now, Miss Nami-san."

Nami had a pale look in her face, "But…_my_ crew…" said muttered. Shanks looked at her and smiled, "You will still see them Miss, I promised you that…"

"But you just said…" Nami started to say confused. Shanks held her hand.

"For the last week on this ship it would feel nice to say I have _you_ as _my_ crewmate…" He said lovingly to her. Nami blushed at his kind words but still felt confused. "Nami-san, remember, a Captain's word is law…" Suddenly it made sense to Nami of Shanks' actions. She kissed his hand softly and said "Thank you, Shanks-kun" He untied their legs and pressed his body on top of hers. Their tongues battling for dominance, Shanks' hand moved under Nami's clothing. Rubbing her side and then moving further north. Nami bit his lip knowing where things were headed. She unbuttoned her pants and shimmied her hips to move them down. Shanks couldn't help but smile while still kissing her. Her hands also roaming his body, she loosened his belt and traced her fingers along his "V" lines. Shanks tried holding back his moans, began kissing Nami's neck. He circled lightly over her nipple, teasing her, like how she was to him. Nami's back arched, pushing her body more into his. Shanks began gently thrusting back. Moaning escaped from both their mouths, Shanks lifted Nami's shirt more, exposing her breasts. She felt the cool air hit them and gasped a little. Shanks moved lower to her breasts and planted softly playful kisses around them, letting his tongue slide across her skin. He looked up at her, making eye contact, Nami's eye grew heavy, watching the sexy captain pleasure her. "I need you…Shanks-kun~" she moaned out.

Shanks' member grew twice as hard listening to those words come from her mouth. He made his way lower, with every kiss he gave the hotter her skin became. He slipped off her pants the rest of the way, and could see her panties were soaked. Shanks grinned and lowered his head between her thighs, he kissed the wet spot of her panties, Nami's legs began to quiver. Shanks ran his hand along her leg comforting her, and began pulling her panties down. He gazed at her as she was dripping with lust, he put his lips between her legs and began indulging. Nami cried out in pleasure, squirming a bit but loving the way Shanks was moving his tongue inside her. He raised his head, licking his lips, "You just taste so good, Miss…" he groaned seductively. Nami sat up closer to him, strip her shirt off and was completely naked. She grabbed his broad shoulder and pulled him down closer to her, Shanks followed her movements while removing his pants, eventually exposing his rock hard member. Inches away from his lips, Nami decides to get a bit naughty, "_I've always wondered what I taste like…~" _she whispered seductively. Shanks' body almost trembled on top of hers at the raunchy comment. Nami licked his lips and then opened her mouth invitingly. He slid his tongue with hers, letting her taste. Shanks could not wait any longer and guided his throbbing piece inside of her. She let a high pitched moan slip through the kiss, but moved her legs further apart. He slowly began thrusting, her walls clenching his member. He let out a deep moan and began picking up the pace, Nami couldn't hold back any longer and moaned Shanks' name in a blissful pleasure. Hearing his name made him loose control and came inside of her.

Panting and sweating, Shanks kissed Nami's forehead, grabbed a shirt for her and made sure his bedroom door would stay shut. "You know you could have set me down and just opened the door…" Nami said slightly laughing. "I could have…but it would have ruined the moment…Dahaha!" he replied. "It's okay, I'll have my shipwright fix that tomorrow." Shanks said crawling into bed. He wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep together.

_***Final week passes***_

A month has finally gone by and Shanks' ship arrives at Sabaody. Shanks tells his crew to stay aboard and that he would be right back, after taking Nami where she needed to be. Nami having mixed feelings, gathered her belongings, and walked along side with Captain Shanks towards the town.

"I might be the first one here…" Nami said under her breath.

"You may be, Miss." Shanks replied. They both kept walking towards town,

"Shanks-kun…Thank you. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you…" Nami spoke with a heavy heart.

Shanks looked down, smiling, "Your very welcome, Miss." He stopped before going further into the town. Shanks took Nami's hand and kissed it gently and said,

"You are dismissed, Miss Nami-san."

Nami saw this coming. Her eyes began to swell and tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away and continued walking toward the town.

"Miss…if it's not a bother…would you join me for one last drink at that bar over there, say an hour from now?" Shanks asked kindly. Nami continued wiping tears from her eyes and gave a soft smile, "Sure." She replied.

Within that time frame, Nami went to Shakky's bar, greeted her and Rayleigh and then took her mind off things by going shopping. She eventually made her way to the bar Shanks pointed out and sat there waiting for him. Time was passing and she sat at the bar alone, drinking, wondering when the red-haired captain was going to show. While waiting, a group of Straw-hat impersonators showed up, put a damper on the whole place. Nami hears the Luffy impersonator ask her to join him for a drink. She replies,

"That's okay. I'm waiting for someone."

Soon after, Usopp shows up, excited to see one of her crewmates they take care of the impersonators and walk out of the bar. Nami was a bit saddened that she was stood up by the captain, but while walking out, she spotted him off to the side, watching her. Shanks smiled and turned around walking back to his ship. Nami smiled and was reminded of their first night together, _**"It would just be assuring to know you made it safely…so that I could possibly see you again, sometime in New World."**_

Nami and Usopp continued walking to meet up with the others.

"_Thank you, Shanks-kun…Thank you for getting me back to my crew." _

"_Until we meet again…"_


End file.
